


21 Days

by lil_1337



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-21
Updated: 2005-08-21
Packaged: 2017-11-06 10:03:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/417599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the Lady wing summer challenge.  Relena and Noin discuss the pleasures of being female.</p>
            </blockquote>





	21 Days

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hexadecimal00](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Hexadecimal00).



“Its hot” Relena fanned herself then reached for the bottle of water next to her blanket. Noin smiled at her sister in law’s already pinking face and reached up to tilt the beach umbrella a bit to put them more in the shade.

“How much longer do you have?”

“Three weeks. Twenty-one days.”

Noin laughed. “But who’s counting huh?” She continued, “This is why both of mine were spring babies. Being pregnant during the winter isn’t quite so uncomfortable. At least you can wear long sweaters and sweat pants.”

Relena sighed and rubbed her belly absently. “That was the original plan but this child is going to be stubborn and have a mind of his own just like his father.”

Noin nodded in agreement. “That wouldn’t surprise me. Zach and Thomas are just like Zechs. Some days I wonder if contributed anything at all.”

“Zach does have your hair and Thomas has your sense of humor.”

Noin mused then laughed. “That he does, much to his father’s chagrin.” She gestured towards Relena’s gently curving stomach and asked “Are you sure it’s a boy? Last I heard you wanted it to be a surprise.”

“We did but when they did the ultra sound it was pretty obvious since he was turned to face the camera.”

Noin laughed out loud. “Males, they have no modesty. It gets worse the longer you live with them. Don’t expect to have any privacy either. Children have no respect for things like closed bathroom doors.”

They both laughed and a comfortable silence settled between the two women as they sat and watched the waves roll in. Families played in the blue green water of the bay and happy shouts painted the air. Relena smiled to herself, catching sight of her husband and brother as they played in the shallows with her nephews. Next year he would have his own little boy to swing into the waves and teach his secret sand castle making skills to. Well, maybe not the sand castle skills. After all he would still be an infant and that was a bit much to expect even from Chang Wufei’s proud bloodline.

“Do you think I’ll ever look like that again?” Relena’s voice was wistful as she followed the movements of a young red head playing in the surf not too far from where her family was laughing as Zechs hoisted Zach into the air and pretended to throw him out into the deeper water.

“No” Noin’s voice was soft and a smile played on her lips at Relena’s sigh of resignation. “Its not a bad thing though. You’re not a girl anymore. You’re a woman who is about to become a mother. Being a parent changes everything, your body, your relationship, and your outlook on life. You are never going to look or think like a child again.”

Relena sighed and stroked her stomach absently, still staring at the college girls in their tiny bikinis as they scampered along the shore, flirting and enjoying the freedom of youth.

“It’s a good thing,” Noin continued. “Being a woman. We’re in this together. Would I lie to you?”

Relena turned, her smile lighting up her blue eyes. “After all the childbirth horror stories you’ve told I am going to withhold my answer for another three weeks.”

“Twenty-one days,” Noin replied with a laugh.


End file.
